


Break Me Apart

by Somiko_Raven



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Corpses, Death, M/M, Mind Control, Pining, Sexual Content, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: After too many bad endings to his relationships, Logan prefers to be alone. It works well for him until he saves a telepath from becoming a vampire’s meal. The young man is determined to stay in Logan’s life, unaware of just how much of an impact his disappearance would have.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Rogue (X-Men), Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Blood-Soaked Snow

**Author's Note:**

> There is a chance tags may change as story progresses. Every change will be written into the beginning notes of the newest chapter.
> 
> Updates are unscheduled. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Check story summary for any interruption of progress.

Logan downed the beer in his hand before setting the bottle on the counter with a clink. It was time to go. Staying in one place too long never worked out for him.

His hand went for the leather wallet in his back pocket but then he stopped. He could smell something coppery in the air coming from the door until it shut. It wasn’t human. Wasn't a mutant. No, it was something far worse.

He hopped off the stool and grabbed his wallet, pulling out some bills that he slammed on the counter to pay for his tab. “Good luck, barkeep,” he muttered and headed outside.

The air was chilly. White flakes silently fell from the sky. Snow crunched beneath his boots. The sun was setting, bathing the scene in an evening glow.

Logan sniffed the air. It was still out there. He began walking to his truck, but he paused when he caught sight of a shadow crawling down the wall of a cheap motel. It was approaching a young man that looked to be asleep, curled up next to the building.

He knew he should just walk away. Just get in his truck and leave, pretend he never saw it.

His hands clenched into fists. That thing was getting closer. Then it turned its head, and their eyes met. There was no way Logan could ignore it now.

He stalked across the lot as the creature jumped to the ground. The young man opened his eyes and startled, stumbling to his feet and backing away. The thing merely glanced at him before returning its attention to Logan. Long fangs were bared in a grotesque grin. “You.”

“Want me, bub?” Claws made of bone protruded from the skin around Logan’s knuckles, three on each hand. “Come and get me.”

He knew it was a vampire now. He could usually avoid them, but he seemed to have the urge to play hero today.

The vampire let out a horrible screech, so sharp that Logan faltered with a flinch. It leapt at him, scratching at his face. Red lines marked his skin and Logan backed a step. Swung an arm up and cut through the flesh of the monster’s arm. Cold, dark blood glopped down from the wound. It stained Logan’s clothes. Another shriek came from the vampire and his claws retracted as Logan covered his ears.

Once the noise ceased, it raised its arm, ready to strike, but then it froze mid-swing.

Logan staggered back. “What just -”

“Kill it!”

He looked past the creature. The young man stood there, fingers at his temple.

“I can’t hold it for long. Kill it already!”

Logan returned his attention to the vampire, his claws coming out as he yelled and began hacking away at the creature’s neck until the head was severed, rolling over the snow as the body fell with a thud. The bony claws retracted once more as Logan shook his head, trying to get the thick, dark fluid out of his hair.

He heard something else fall followed by frantic gasps and coughs and he looked at the man he had saved, watching him rub at his throat. “You alright, kid?”

“I-I’m… I’m fine.” He dropped his hand. “I just… I felt it.”

Logan blinked. “You felt it?”

“I was connected to its mind,” the young man explained. “That’s how I stopped it from moving.” He stared at the corpse. “You need to separate the pieces.”

“Or not.”

He looked up at Logan. “If you don’t, it will come back.”

With a shrug, Logan said, “Not my problem anymore.” He turned and started heading to his truck again, but he paused when he heard the crunch of snow behind him. “What are you doing?”

“Following you. I would rather not be here when it comes back.”

“Did I offer to take you with me? Didn’t think so.”

He stepped closer to Logan. “I can help you. I’m a telepath, I can sense when they are coming.”

Turning to him, Logan stated, “And yet you had no idea when one was right on top of you.”

The young man frowned. “I had my shields up. Most of the minds around here are... not very pleasant.”

“So go someplace else.”

“I am hoping to.” He walked up to Logan. “My name is Charles.”

“Charles, huh? Well, good for you, and good luck.” Logan turned and went to his truck, Charles right behind him. “Look, I can detect them on my own. I don’t need your help.” He stopped at the cap over the bed of the truck and opened it, then unzipped his blood-stained coat, pulled it off and threw it in.

“I bet my detection can reach further than yours,” Charles told him.

“Should I remind you again there was a vampire _right on top of you_ and you had _no idea_?”

“I have very powerful shields, alright?” He watched Logan shut the cap and go to his door. “Could you just take me to the next town then please? You don’t have to keep me around after that.”

Logan opened his door and glanced at him. “Fine.” He climbed inside to ignore the excited grin that grew on those red lips, pulling the door closed. His eyes stayed on his hands on the wheel as Charles opened his own door and hopped in. “Did you have anything to grab before we go?”

“Everything on me is all I have,” Charles said. “I hope you weren’t expecting payment in cash.”

Logan shook his head. “No payment.” He started the truck and drove off the lot.

“Are you sure about that?” Charles smiled as the truck began to warm up. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Logan.” He needed to find a place for the night. He needed to shower, needed to sleep. Where the nearest motel, besides the one with a dead vampire outside its doors, was, he wasn’t sure.

He looked at Charles a few times while the young man watched out the window. The worn and tattered attire said a lot already about his situation. He had a young looking face, possibly too young looking, framed by brown wavy hair.

Focusing on the road again, he asked, “So you’re a telepath?”

“Yes.” Charles turned to him. “And you have claws.”

“Yup.”

After a couple minutes, Charles asked, “Could I take a peek?”

Logan’s eyes narrowed. “A peek at what?”

“Your mind.”

“No.”

“Are you sure about that? I could do so much for you if you would let me.”

“I don’t need anyone else inside my head.”

There was a moment of quiet until Charles asked, “Anyone else?” He received no reply so said, “Did someone make you do something?”

Logan remembered a pretty redhead, and the end of what they had. “Yeah.”

Charles gazed out the window again. “I’m sorry. I will try to keep my distance then.”

They rode together in silence, the sky turning dark. And eventually they found a sign he had been hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)! (Online daily)
> 
> Beta'd by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)


	2. Haunted Past

Flakes of dried blood fell to the floor of the truck as Logan picked it off his skin while waiting for Charles to get them a room at the motel they came to. The motel door opened and he looked up to see Charles walking back, key in hand. “‘Bout time,” Logan grumbled as he got out of his truck. He locked the doors and went around to the back, opening the cap and reaching in to grab a beat-up suitcase before closing it again. “Where we at?”

“Just over here,” Charles told him, leading Logan to a door close by. He shoved in the key and turned it, pushing the door open after hearing the click.

Logan stepped in first, immediately noticing, “There’s only one bed.”

Charles leaned in the doorway, his arms folded. “I know.”

“There are plenty of rooms,” Logan said, his eyes going to Charles. “You should have been able to get us one with two beds.”

“This was… cheaper,” Charles replied as he handed over the change.

Logan narrowed his eyes at him but snatched the bills from Charles’ hand. “I have more than enough for a two-bed room for one night.”

“Yes, I know.” Charles offered him a smile and added, “But this one was closer to the truck and I figured you would want to get out of those sticky, clingy, disgustingly ruined clothes right away.”

Rolling his eyes, Logan set the suitcase on the floor by the bed. “Find something that tells us where we can get some food. We’ll go after I get this shit off.”

Without waiting for a reply, he went into the bathroom and locked the door. After turning on the water for a shower, he pulled off his boots. They weren’t too bad, mostly specks of blood. He peeled off his shirt next. That… went straight into the trash. His skin looked like it had been dyed. Off came the belt, and into the trash. Then the jeans. They weren’t nearly as bad as the rest, but there was still enough that he would not be able to get it out, so they found themselves in the trash as well.

He found the soap and unwrapped it, getting into the shower. The spray of hot water felt good after the events of the day, and he began to scrub the blood off.

A fucking vampire. Logan thought he was done dealing with them. Let everyone else save themselves. Why did he bother saving the kid? Why did he allow him to come along? Charles mentioned being a telepath. Was he actually controlling Logan right now?

He tried telling himself no. Tried telling himself he’d know if he was being controlled. But did that stop the rest of them?

He felt a gentle touch to his mind, like a caress upon his thoughts, and then he heard Charles’ voice in his head. _Do you have any food allergies?_

 _Doubt it_ , Logan replied. _I thought you were going to try keeping your distance. So why this?_

_This was easier than yelling through the door._

Logan began washing the blood out of his hair. _I guess._

There was a pause but Charles’ presence was still there. _Are you still not interested, Logan?_

_Interested in what, kid?_

He was answered with a vision of a naked Charles in front of him and Logan stepped back, his eyes fixed on the face.

 _You act like I am going to hurt you_ , the voice in his head said, the vision’s lips moving.

“Get out of my head, Charles.” _Don’t go down that path with a telepath in your head._

_In other words, you are at least a little interested._

“Get out of my head,” Logan growled. “Keep it up and I’ll throw you out.”

The vision disappeared. _Fine._

He felt the other’s presence fade away, but there was still something there, very faint but he could feel it. Was that a normal thing when dealing with telepaths? Did Jean ever -

No. No, he was not going to think about her. He was not going to think about the way her fangs sunk into his skin, the way she drained him to the brink of death.

He shook his head, the lingering presence vanishing. Jean was in the past. Far into the past. He did not need to remember that day.

Logan rinsed his body and then shut the water off. He got out and began to dry off. Once that was done, he tied the towel around his waist. Looking up, he saw his reflection staring back. The scratches from earlier were already gone. No surprise there. His healing ability forced him to survive so much in his long life, including her attempt to kill him. He tilted his head, and found no scar, no evidence of her ever biting him. All he had were memories.

With a sigh, Logan opened the door, finding Charles sitting at the foot of the bed, peering up at him with a frown.

“You saw her, didn’t you?” Logan asked him. “You were still in my head.”

“I’m sorry.”

He was not Jean.

Charles gazed at the floor. “I should have pulled out all the way.”

“Yeah, you should have. I told you more than once to get out of my head.”

“I know.”

They may share the power of telepathy, but Charles was not Jean. She would not have felt guilt over seeing something she shouldn’t. She had become so invasive, Logan thought it was a normal thing for telepaths, that they could not control it at all.

But Charles had barely used his telepathy on Logan, and even then it was more an extension of what Logan was already learning about the kid, that he was playful, flirtatious. The unexpected vision in the shower was disturbing, but other than that?

He could not feel Charles poking around his mind at all. No trying to dig for his deepest secrets. The kid was keeping his distance, unlike Jean ever did. And he was genuinely apologetic for crossing the line, and not even trying to argue the point.

Logan walked into the room and Charles slowly looked up at him. As he grabbed the suitcase and set it on the bed, Logan said, “Listen, kid. It was a long time ago. Don’t worry about it.”

“But you -”

“No. Don’t think about it.” He did not want to have this conversation with Charles. He opened the suitcase and rummaged through it, thinking of how he could distract the young man away from the topic. “For now, think about what you want to eat, alright?”

“I -” Charles stopped speaking as Logan dropped the towel. His eyes instantly went down before he forced them back up to Logan’s face with a blush, but no matter how hard he tried not to, his gaze kept dropping.

 _That was easier than expected_ , Logan thought as he took out a pair of jeans and pulled them on, effectively blocking Charles’ view.

“Uh…”

Logan looked at him. “Yeah, kid?”

Charles blinked up at him with a swallow, his face going redder. “Um… S-sorry for… for staring. But you have… a very good… very good body.”

“Thanks.” He zipped and buttoned his pants, feeling Charles’ eyes watching the entire time. “Did you decide what we’re eating?”

“What we’re…” Charles’ stare eventually reached Logan’s face again. “We’re what?”

“Food.”

“Oh… Oh, right.”

Logan watched him fumble with a leaflet, feeling a sudden wave of emotions that were not his; nervousness, desire, embarrassment. “How are you…”

“I am quite fine, thank you for asking,” Charles answered.

“No, your... emotions.”

Charles stopped and looked up at him.

“I feel them,” Logan said.

“Ah, sorry. Really, very sorry about that.”

Logan quirked a brow as the emotions merely lessened in intensity. “So, what was that?”

Charles looked away. “I… can sometimes project. Accidentally.”

“Project?”

“Make others… feel how I am feeling,” he explained.

“Right.” That was not something Logan ever had with Jean. “So food?” He grabbed a belt, quickly moving it through the loops. “You figure that out yet?”

“Yes. Food.” Charles exhaled a shaky breath and checked the leaflet. “I was thinking maybe this diner.”

“Which one?” Logan looked over when Charles held it up. It was only across the street. An easy walk. The roads out here weren’t too bad. His truck might need to be cleaned though after everything. It would need to wait until morning. It was just too late and he planned on sleeping after getting something to eat.

“Logan?”

His eyes went to Charles’ face. “Yeah?”

“You haven’t said anything. Did you want to try someplace else?”

“No, it’s fine,” he told him. “I was just thinking about something.”

“What is it?” Charles asked, setting the leaflet back on the bed.

“How much blood I might have gotten in the truck. Nothing you need to worry about.”

“Is that really all?”

“Yes, that’s all.” He grabbed a white tank top and a flannel shirt out of the suitcase. “I know, you want to check, don’t you? I can feel you in there every time, you know.”

“I can keep my distance from your mind, Logan.”

“Yeah you can, if you want to.” Logan pulled the tank on first, followed by the flannel. “Are you gonna be warm enough to walk?”

“I will not freeze,” Charles assured him as he stood. He turned Logan toward him and began doing the buttons for the flannel. “You certainly gave me quite the view earlier. The least I can do is this.”

“You do know you’re still not getting any tonight, right?”

“We’ll see.”

“You’re not,” Logan said again.

Charles peered up at him. “Maybe not tonight.”

Logan stared into his eyes, eventually pulling out of the light hold Charles had on his shirt. “Let’s just go get some food.”

“Alright,” Charles said, making sure to grab the keys before they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)! (Online daily)
> 
> Beta'd by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)


End file.
